Merry Christmas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Todos corrían para reunirse con sus familias, tomaban aviones, viajaban grandes distancias en auto... Solo para estar a tiempo en casa en esa fecha especial, de compartir con esos seres queridos e incluso, con aquella mascota querida. (Inspirado por el Google Doodle del día de Navidad). (KibaHina, SasuKarin, NejiTen, NaruSaku) ¡Espero lo disfruten! ¡Felices Fiestas!


**Merry Christmas **

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Todos corrían para reunirse con sus familias, tomaban aviones, viajaban grandes distancias en auto... Solo para estar a tiempo en casa en esa fecha especial, de compartir con esos seres queridos e incluso, con aquella _mascota_ querida. (_Inspirado por el Google Doodle del día de Navidad_).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen (créanme, no son míos, de haber sido así, la historia habría sido otra).

**Nota: **Este es mi tercer y último _OneShot_ participando en el **Concurso de Navidad **de la comunidad **Retos Fanfiction**. Es un AU. El mismo está dedicado a **ButterflyBB **porque es quien ha alentado este hermoso escrito basado en el día de navidad, _mom_, espero que sea de tu agrado :D

_**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction"**_

**-/-/-**

—Confió en que llegaré a tiempo —suspiró cuando escuchó a su esposo quejarse brevemente en la línea telefónica—. Deja de decir que es problemático y ayuda a tu madre en la cocina.

—Eso es para mujeres, mejor me hago a un lado y que la ayude Matsuri y Gaara si quiere —murmuró el hombre al otro lado, con tono aburrido.

—Shikamaru...

—Temari... —imitó él con tono insistente—. Regresa ya —miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera —es problemático cuando no... —se detuvo a responder algo que le preguntaban —perdona, el viejo vago quiere que le ayude a bajar algunas cosas de la camioneta.

Temari sonrió aunque sabía que su esposo no podía verle, aún así, podía fácilmente imaginar cómo iba a terminar esa oración y su expresión apática y hasta encantadora por tener que ayudar.

—Mi vuelo sale dentro de veinte minutos, espero estar mañana temprano allá —lo escuchó suspirar.

—Maldita nevada —murmuró Shikamaru, arrastrando las palabras.

—Mejor tarde que nunca —miraba a las personas que estaban en la sala de espera mientras sostenía el móvil contra su oreja—. Al menos llegaré, que es lo importante.

—Está bien —él cerró los ojos al otro lado de la línea —problemática mujer, recuerda que te estoy esperando —sus palabras llenaron de calidez su corazón y luego de dos o tres palabras más, se despidieron.

Temari miró la pantalla de su móvil brevemente en la cual había una foto de fondo donde estaban su esposo y ella abrazados frente a unos muñecos de nieve que habían hecho cuando viajaron a Hokkaido apenas unas semanas atrás.

Odiaba tener que viajar fuera de casa para esas fechas, pero trabajo era trabajo y ella tenía que cumplirlo. Bloqueo la pantalla y se rascó la frente con una de las esquinas del móvil. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo. Quería estar el día de navidad con su vago esposo.

—Disculpe —Temari volvió su cabeza a su derecha, donde había un hombre bastante guapo con cara apenada—. ¿Está ocupado? —y señaló el asiento a su lado, Temari se fijó en que tenía su bolso en el asiento, así que con rapidez lo tomó y negó con su cabeza.

—Para nada, adelante —él sonrió, de una forma cálida y natural antes de tomar asiento, agradeciéndole.

—Que problema con la ventisca, ¿no? —él acomodó la maleta de manos que tenía en sus muslos y se acomodó los lentes de pasta negra que llevaba.

—Si... —lo miró un momento, fijándose en que era más que guapo, bastante masculino. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio ligeramente revuelto, piel bronceada, mandíbula firme, ojos azules intensos y una sonrisa que parecía soltar con facilidad.

—Perdone, Uzumaki Naruto —le tendió la mano y Temari la estrechó.

—Nara Temari —respondió ella, mirándole con sus sagaces ojos.

—Un gusto —él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió; Temari se fijó en que tenía unas extrañas pero aún así encantadoras líneas en sus mejillas, tres de cada lado.

—Igual —inclinó brevemente su cabeza—. ¿Vas a casa? —preguntó por cortesía.

—Así es —esbozó una sonrisa algo triste —tenía pensado estar en casa hoy pero algunas cosas se presentaron y espero estar allí mañana —sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo gris—. Mi esposa está enojada porque acepté este trabajo que según era hasta año nuevo —le mostró una foto de una preciosa mujer de corto cabello rosa y preciosos ojos verde jade—. Y quiero sorprenderla —volvió su cabeza a la lista de vuelos —y el clima parece no estar de mi parte —ella suspiró, comprendiendo su situación.

En menos de 20 minutos había aprendido más de ese gentil desconocido que de sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Era casado, tenía seis años de matrimonio, trabajaba para una importante compañía de seguridad y tenía como _hobby_ la arquitectura, adoraba a su esposa con todo su ser y tenía el anhelo de ser padre, su esposa era doctora —_de la mejores de todo Tokio, incluso ella la reconoció ante la mención de su nombre_— y estaba de acuerdo con ello, vivían en Edogawa pero querían mudarse más al centro de la prefectura de Tokio.

No tenía hermanos, aunque tenía un mejor amigo al que consideraba uno de apellido Uchiha.

Temari se sintió en confianza con él y le comento un poco sobre sí, igual que el rubio, era casada, cuatro años de matrimonio, era abogada y traductora legal en un importante bufete de abogados, tenía dos hermanos menores y el más pequeño actualmente comprometido, el mayor de los varones aún estaba libre. Su esposo es profesor de matemáticas, pero había hecho ya varias carreras y buscaba realizar algún tipo de posgrado sobre agricultura ya que su familia trabajaba en ese campo.

—Pasajeros hacia Japón, Tokio, dirigirse a la terminal 2412, repito, pasajeros hacia Japón, Tokio, dirigirse a la terminal 2412 —anunciaron por el altoparlante.

—¿No abordarás este avión? —Temari se puso de pie y le miró, curiosa, él ajustó sus lentes de pasta negra y sonrió apenado, negando con su cabeza.

—Por las prisas, compre un vuelo que lleva directamente a Hoshu, así que el resto de trayecto lo haré en tren sino logro que mi amigo Sasuke me lleve mi auto hasta allá —Temari sonrió algo apenada—. Un gusto, ah, y feliz navidad —estrechó la mano de la rubia y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Feliz navidad, espero que realmente logres llegar a tiempo —él asintió y la despidió con la mano. Temari caminaba aprisa percatándose de la cantidad de personas que allí habían, muchos querían regresar a casa para estar con sus seres queridos.

Y ella era una de esas personas.

**-/-/-**

—¡Vamos Akamaru! —Inuzuka Kiba miraba con cierta pena al enorme perro en el asiento trasero—. Sabes que no puedo meterte en la estación —acarició la cabeza del perro, que tenía mirada triste y soltó un pequeño aullido.

Kiba suspiró y Akamaru seguía mirándole con ojos de cordero a degollar.

—Sé que la has extrañado, pero prometo que la traeré lo más aprisa posible —le dio un hueso de juguete y salió del auto dejando al pobre Akamaru allí, que se quedó mirándole por la ventana—. ¡Cuida el auto! —le gritó y se marchó corriendo dentro de la estación.

Lamentaba mucho no poder entrar con su amado Akamaru dentro de la estación a recibir a su prometida, pero ya le recompensaría, aunque pensaba igual que la prohibición de "_mascotas_" era una abominación, Akamaru no era su mascota, era su mejor amigo.

Miró el panel de los trenes que iban llegando, ella llegaría de Shinjuku hasta Shibuya por la línea Yamanote, vio que llegaría a las 12:30, miró su reloj de pulsera y se fijó en que faltaban poquísimos minutos, así que aceleró los pasos para llegar al andén.

Había anhelado por mucho tiempo estar con ella, especialmente el día de navidad, el trabajo de ella no lo ponía fácil y el suyo propio tampoco, pero por fin... ¡Por fin podría estar con ella! Sentía sus manos sudorosas por los nervios y las secó en sus pantalones, sentía su corazón bullir de emoción.

Después de comprometerse, su primera navidad juntos... Alzó su cabeza un poco para mirar por encima de las cabezas de los demás, al notar que el tren había llegado. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y acercarse al tren.

Empezó a mirar entre las personas que salían, buscando el rostro de ella.

—¡Kiba-kun! —escuchó entre el gentío y volvió su cabeza a la izquierda y ahí estaba, se miraron sorprendidos —_ella con un tierno sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas_— y él esbozando su sonrisa tímida.

Él apartó a las personas y se acercó ella, que alzó su mirada opalina esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Hinata! —la estrechó entre sus brazos, queriendo fundirla dentro de sí; ella hizo lo propio, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él—. Mujer, ¡feliz navidad! —y besó su cabeza con cariño.

Después de tantos contratiempos, por fin podían disfrutar aquel momento juntos.

**-/-/-**

Reprimió un bostezo mientras se apartaba los lentes de sus negros ojos que estaban cansados.

—¡Sasuke! —alzó la mirada de los documentos que tenía en sus manos—. Naruto ha dejado un mensaje en el contestador de que le lleves su auto a Hoshu, ¡Sasuke! —su esposa abrió la puerta de su despacho y asomo su pelirroja cabeza.

—Ya te escuché —sus negros ojos se encontraron con los rojos de ella, que le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Ese _dobe_ solamente hace que las cosas se me compliquen —se puso de pie y ella entrecerró los ojos ante el sobrenombre con el que había llamado a su adorado primo.

—Sabes que lo hace porque quiere sorprender a la _frentona_ de Sakura —espetó mirándole con perspicacia—. Así que ve moviendo el trasero para que lo dejes allá y regreses para los fuegos artificiales —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco —¿me estás poniendo los ojos en blanco? —gruño ella, bajito.

Sasuke suspiró y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Prefieres que salga con este frío a llevarle el auto al idiota de Naruto en lugar de quedarme aquí en casa contigo —dijo con cierta sorna —eres increíble —murmuró.

—No vas a suavizarme tratando de seducirme con esas palabras, Uchiha —replicó ella, rodeando el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos.

—Hn —apoyó su frente con la de ella —nada perdía con intentarlo —rozó suavemente sus labios.

—Vete ya antes de que Heiwa despierte y quiera abrir sus regalos —Sasuke sonrió tenuemente y asintió.

—Bien, bien —Sasuke odiaba salir de casa esos días, solamente porque era Naruto —_y la amenaza tácita de su esposa de que seguramente lo mataría sino lo hacía _—podían lograr que él, Uchiha Sasuke, saliera a regañadientes de su casa.

—Quita esa cara, no vas a un entierro —bufó ella, bromeando.

—Si por culpa de ese idiota me pierdo la cara de mi hijo al abrir sus regalos, lo mataré con mis propias manos —espetó con seriedad, poniéndose su abrigo negro de cuero. Karin rió.

—No te preocupes, si despierta antes, lo voy a entretener con algo —sonrió con confianza y Sasuke asintió suavemente antes de salir de casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sasuke soltó un pequeño bufido cuando salió al aire frío de la noche, ya quería devolverse dentro de la calidez de su hogar pero, volvió la cabeza hacía la ventana de su casa que daba a la calle y vio a su esposa mirarle con mirada amenazante, había cosas que un hombre a veces tenía que salvaguardar —_más bien, evitar_— como unos gritos innecesarios de su esposa, por ejemplo.

Golpeó la poca nieve que había caído la noche anterior con su pie derecho, antes de acercarse al auto de su mejor amigo y entrar en él.

Encendió el motor y suspiró, haciendo cambio de luces a Karin para que supiera que se marcharía y que podía estar tranquila. Aunque pensándolo seriamente, se lo debía al idiota ese porque sino hubiese sido por él, no habría tenido una familia propia con la que pasar una feliz y blanca navidad.

—Las cosas que hago por ti, _dobe_ —murmuró, arrancando el auto en dirección a Hoshu.

**-/-/-**

—¿Por qué Hinata puede ir a Shibuya y tú no puedes venir a Shinjuku? —espetó él con seriedad a quien le hablaba por teléfono.

—Oh, vamos Neji —Ama Tenten suspiró, mientras acomodaba la bufanda en su cuello, sonriendo—. A diferencia de Hinata-chan y Kiba-kun, tú y yo hemos pasados varias veces está fecha juntos y bien sabes que trabajo es trabajo —suspiró ella.

Hyūga Neji estaba claro de que las palabras de su novia eran ciertas, pero tampoco iba a admitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que se sentía... _deprimido_ sin ella y que se había acostumbrado a pasar esa festividad junto a ella.

—Por eso te había dicho que anunciaras que no trabajarías para estas fechas —murmuró con seriedad.

—Neji... —replicó ella con algo de impaciencia.

—Tenten —replicó él con mayor seriedad aún.

—¿Sabes algo? —murmuró ella con dulzura.

—¿Hn? ¿Qué? —miró por el ventanal de su apartamento las luces de la ciudad negándose a admitir que sentía añoranza por ella.

—Te amo —Tenten rió mientras sus palabras tomaron a Neji desprevenido, haciéndole sonrojar levemente—. Y ya te recompensaré con un regalo magnífico.

Neji soltó una risa apenada.

—No necesito regalos extravagantes —negó con su cabeza —lo único que necesito tomó la decisión de tomar un trabajo de último minuto a la otra punta del país —bufó.

Tenten rió.

—¿Tanto quieres verme?

—¿Qué tú no quieres verme? —espetó él, con absoluta seriedad, tratando de ocultarle a ella el nerviosismo de su posible respuesta.

—Responde —dijo ella, tratando de ocultar la risa en su voz.

—Tenten... —murmuró él con cierto pesar.

—Neji... —dijo ella, imitándolo.

—Sí —respondió aprisa y apenado.

—¿Si qué? —Tenten adoraba romper la barrera de absoluta frialdad de Neji.

—Tenten... —Ella rió—. Sí, sí, te extraño y quiero verte —soltó de forma atropellada y con el corazón latiendole a todo dar.

No escuchó respuesta alguna y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tenten? —repitió parpadeando al escuchar la línea colgada al otro lado, respiró profundamente. No, no podía creer que ella le hubiese...

Dos toques en la puerta. ¿Quién rayos sería a esas horas? Bah, no importaba, lo que importaba era que su novia le había colgado la llamada, así que inhalando profundamente volvió a marcarle, para exigir una explicación.

Sonaba y sonaba, mientras seguían tocando la puerta con insistencia.

—Maldición —tiró el móvil sobre el sofá y se encaminó a la puerta—. ¿Qué quiere? —abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla y con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, pensé que querías verme —y ahí estaba ella, con su piel morena ligeramente sonrojada en las mejillas y sus ojos ambarinos brillando de emoción—. Pero si no, me devuelvo —y se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando él la sujetó por el brazo.

—Tú... —le miró duramente con un rictus en sus labios —me colgaste la llamada...

—¿Eh? No, no —rió —cuando entre al edificio la llamada se cayó, recuerda la recepción es mala al entrar —ella le miró, burlona.

—Pero te volví a llamar —bufó.

—Mi móvil está en silencio, quería sorprenderte —le tocó la mejilla—. ¿Ha funcionado? —él suspiró —¿he logrado sorprender al serio Hyūga Neji?

Él pasó saliva fuertemente, sintiendo un repentino sonrojo subirle por el cuello hasta sus mejillas.

—Debería odiarte —la pego a sí, estrechándola en sus brazos—. Pero haciendo cosas como está, ¿cómo diablos podría hacerlo? —soltó, resoplando.

—¿Estás sonrojado? —Tenten buscó su rostro, pero él no quería que le viera—. ¿Estás apenado? —murmuró con dulzura.

—Estoy tan rojo como la nariz de ese estúpido reno —mantuvo el rostro oculto en la cabeza de ella. Tenten sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Feliz navidad, Neji —dijo con suavidad, dejándole un suave beso sobre el pulso latente en el cuello de él.

—Feliz navidad, Tenten —sonrió tenuemente, besando la frente de ella con suavidad, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los castaños cabellos de ella.

Y ahora sí se sentía tranquilo, ahora sí tenía una feliz navidad.

**-/-/-**

Temari suspiró, saliendo al aeropuerto. Se sentía excesivamente cansada, pero sabía que el esfuerzo y cansancio merecían el esfuerzo. Era una noche en la que todo el mundo había movido cielo, mar y tierra para estar con aquellos que amaban, incluso estar solamente en la calidez de su hogar.

Había encontrado a un señor de cabellos plateados, casi blancos, que iba regresando a casa —_vivía en Narita_— y tenía un perro llamado Pakkun con el cual esperaba sencillamente sentarse frente a la chimenea de su hogar y pasarlo tranquilamente allí y luego más tarde compartir con sus mejores amigos que eran un matrimonio —_Obito y Rin_— y estando así, era sumamente feliz.

Para cada uno, la felicidad era algo diferente y el regalo de navidad perfecto podía ser cualquier cosa.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se fijó que era ya medianoche, tendría que llamar un taxi —_milagro encontrar un taxi rápidamente esa madrugada_— pero estaba determinada a llegar a casa. Sacó su móvil y leyó los mensaje de _WhatsApp_ que le habían enviado sus hermanos.

—_**Hermana, Shikamaru ya nos informo que tu vuelo se atraso, Matsuri esta ayudando a Yoshino-san, Shikamaru ayudará a Shikaku-san mientras Kankuro y yo estamos poniendo la mesa**_ —y había colocado un _emoticon_ sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el mensaje había sido enviado hacía dos horas atrás.

Leyó el otro mensaje que era de Kankuro.

—_**Hermana, ¿cuándo vas a llegar?**_ —Ese era uno—. _**¡Temari! ¡¿Qué es eso de que tu vuelo se atraso?! **_—y con un _emoticon_ de aspecto espantado —_**¡ya vamos a cenar! ¡¿Dónde estás?! **_—Temari suspiró, aunque Gaara era el menor, era más maduro en ese aspecto que Kankuro.

Habían otros mensajes de compañeros de trabajo y amistades felicitándole y por último un mensaje de su vago esposo.

—_**¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?**_ —era el mensaje, llano y simple de su esposo, no le sorprendió nada que no tuviera _emoticon_ alguno, debió tomarle un enorme esfuerzo escribir eso con la pereza que cargaba siempre.

Sonrió tenuemente y le respondió.

—_**Acabo de salir del chequeo rutinario, saldré a atrapar algún taxi **_—y envío un _emoticon_ lanzando un beso.

Iba a responderle a Gaara y éste habló antes.

—_**Temari, ¿todo bien? **_—ella sonrió.

—_**¡Yup! Ahora saldré a buscar un taxi, ¿todo bien por allá?**_

—_**Si, Matsuri ya duerme, pero no podía conciliar el sueño hasta confirmar que llegarás bien**_ —envió un _emoticon_ sonriendo —_**le diré a Shikamaru. **_

—_**No te preocupes, ya le escribí **_—y volvió a enviarle otro beso —**_hablaremos en un rato._**

Gaara le envió un _emoticon_ con el pulgar arriba.

Temari empezó a caminar hasta la salida con su maleta de mano, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

—Oiga, señorita —Temari no se percató de que alguien estaba junto a ella con andar ligeramente desgarbado—. ¿Necesita que la lleve? —ella volvió la mirada, ligeramente extrañada para luego abrir la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Tú...! —abrió sus ojos verde-azulados, viendo al hombre moreno de coleta junto a ella—. ¿Cómo has...?

Nara Shikamaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Calcule más o menos el tiempo de llegada —la tomó de la mano —y sería problemático que llegarás más tarde a casa de lo esperado —besó los nudillos de ella—. Feliz navidad, mujer problemática.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa —_de esas enormes que solo le dedicaba únicamente a él_— y lo beso en la barbilla.

—Feliz navidad, mi vago problemático —y rozaron sus narices antes de emprender el camino hasta el auto de Shikamaru e ir a casa a disfrutar de su navidad en familia.

**-/-/-**

Uzumaki Naruto salió de su auto cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco mientras se quitaba el abrigo y sacaba las llaves de su casa.

Dios, estaba agotado, pero había valido la pena. Abrió la puerta despacio, asomando la cabeza y luego entrando despacio, vio a su madre pasar hacia el pasillo y detenerse al verlo, la vio abrir los ojos en sorpresa y formar una perfecta "_o_" con sus labios.

Él guiñó el ojo y ella sonrió, retrocediendo, vio que su padre también salía detrás de su madre, que lo empujaba de espaldas. Cerró la puerta despacio y dejó el abrigo colgando en el perchero, dejó la maleta a un lado y se acercó hasta entrar a la sala, donde atisbo a su esposa recostada en el sofá, arropada con un edredón, se acerco lo mas despacio que pudo, hasta colocarse frente a la espalda de ella.

—Feliz navidad —musitó con suavidad contra su oído colocando un pequeño llavero con un pintoresco pino cuya estrella se encendía y apagaba con suavidad.

La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar, salto con sorpresa y se volvió hacia él, con sus verdes ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

—¡¿N-Naruto?! —exclamó sorprendida, viéndole como si fuese mentira.

—El mismo —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Lamento haber llegado tarde, el clima no fue muy colaborador —tomó las manos de ella y las besó con dulzura.

—Pero, ¿cómo has...?

—Ah, moviendo algunas fichas por aquí, otras por allá —rió con picardía—. Quería sorprenderte por eso no te dije nada —ella se sentó y él le abrazó, uniendo sus frentes —feliz navidad, Sakura-chan —y la besó suavemente.

—Idiota —acarició la nuca de él y sonrió tenuemente—. Hacerme enojar para sorprenderme, nada mal Uzumaki —besó la punta de su nariz —pero también te tengo una sorpresa —dijo sonriendo ahora con más amplitud.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Tan buena como la mía? —él tomó su rostro con sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Estoy casi segura que sí —lo pego más a sí en un abrazo, acercando sus labios a su oreja —vamos a ser padres —susurró quedito.

Él se movió para mirarle el rostro, absolutamente sorprendido y ella asintió, con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Es...? —ella asintió—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es el mejor regalo que has podido darme! —y se levantó llevándosela consigo, dando vueltas por la habitación.

Kushina y Minato —_que tenían sus cabezas asomadas_— se sonrieron y caminaron devuelta a su habitación.

—Feliz navidad, Minato —ella apretó la mano de su esposo.

—Feliz navidad, Kushina —y entraron a su habitación, felices de tener el regalo de poder ser testigos de la felicidad de quienes amaban.

Y que esa felicidad se vería multiplicada en los días por venir.

**—Fin—**

Para los retos navideños, _**this is the end**_, para los escritos basados en la navidad también, ahora... ¡Bienvenidos seas los futuros escritos de Año Nuevo! (_jaja, que va, creo que mi cerebro no da para mas sobre la fecha, jajaja_). Y lo termine, ¡sí, justo el día de navidad! La historia en si esta inspirada (_como dije al inicio_) en el Google Doodle de la fecha (_es que yo amo esos doodles *o*_) y mi amada madre, a quien va dedicada la historia, fue quien me lo mostró y no solo eso, sino la dicha de poder disfrutar de las navidades con el corazón sea cual sea la situación, ¡gracias Ma!

Es _multiparejas_, como habrán podido notar (_KibaHina, SasuKarin, NejiTen, NaruSaku, un muy tenue MinaKushi, mencionados GaaMatsu, ObiRin_) el cual espero realmente hayan disfrutado. Resulto ser un poco mas corto de lo esperado, pero coloque todo lo que quería. De antemano me disculpo si algunos personajes resultaron muy _OOC_, es que la fecha me puede, ¡lo juro! Ademas de que quería que fuese un AU ya que es mi último escrito participando en el** Concurso de Navidad** del foro/comunidad **Retos Fanfiction**; y bueno espero de corazón que realmente les haya gustado y por sobre todo, que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas.

Y ahora solo resta... ¡Año Nuevo! Jejeje~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
